googologytestingfandomcom-20200215-history
Googolplex
Googolplex is a large number equal to 1010100 = 10googol or one followed by a googol (10100) zeroes.Googolplex Milton Sirotta originally defined it as "one, followed by writing zeroes until you get tired". Edward Kasner, unsatisfied by this vague definition, redefined it to its current value.Googolplex from Wolfram MathWorldGoogol and googolplex It is 10100+1 digits long. It seems to be slightly larger than a duotrigintillionplex (101099), but it in fact equals to be duotrigintillionplex10. Contrary to popular belief, googolplex is neither the largest number nor the largest named number. It is easily beaten by other named numbers such as giggol. Ten to the power of googolplex is called googolduplex (also called googolplexplex, googolplusplex, and googolplexian). Writing down the full decimal expansion would take 1094 books of 400 pages each, with 2,500 digits on each page. Written out in decimal form googolplex is: }} Etymology The name of this number is derived from googol, but there is no logic to the definition otherwise. Googologists later took this number and backformed an etymology by considering "-plex" to be a new suffix. Computation Googolplex can be computed using the following process: Step 0: 10 Step 1: 10,000,000,000 (ten billion) Step 2: \((10^{10})^{10} = 10^{100}\) Step 3: \((10^{100})^{10} = 10^{1,000}\) ... At every new step, the number of zeroes multiplies by 10. ... Step 100: Googolplex. In other notations It is approximately 57↑↑3 in up-arrow notation and exactly 10↓↓101 in down-arrow notation. In Hyper-E notation, it can be written as E100#2 or EE100. Aarex Tiaokhiao coined the name googolunex for this number.Part 1 (LAN) - Aarex Googology Names in -illion systems In Conway and Guy's -illion system, it has a very long name:The Conway-Wechsler System In Jonathan Bowers' -illion system, a googolplex also has a long name: According to Landon Curt Noll's The English name of a number, googolplex is also known as: Approximations in other notations In popular culture The company Google named their Mountain View headquarters "The Googleplex."Google culture Even though googolplex is easily surpassed by larger numbers, it has nonetheless been used as a benchmark for a large quantity that is difficult to comprehend. In the documentary , Carl Sagan discusses the difficulty of writing out a googolplex.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lFQOmb6mVs Numbers near googolplex Dario Alpern maintains a website listing the known factors of 1010100+ n,Factors of 1000 numbers starting from googolplex where n is an integer from 0 to 999. The case n = 1 has the smallest known factor 316,912,650,057,057,350,374,175,801,344,000,001 (about 3.17×1035), found by Robert Harley. Several larger prime factors are known. 1010100+ 37 is the smallest with no known prime factors. It has no prime factors below 3.5×1014. A few of those numbers have a huge number of known factors due to their algebraic properties. In particular, 1010100+10 has 57,445 known prime factors,Known prime factors of Googolplex + 10 beginning with: 2, 5, 7, 11 (appearing twice in factorization), 13, 19, 23, 503, 607, 739, 809, ... See also *-plex *Googolplex.com Sources External links *Googolplex written out *Googolplex Written Out, a multivolume set of books which consists of 1094 volumes de:Googolplex nl:Googolplex ja:グーゴルプレックス fr:Googolplex zh:古戈爾普勒克斯 ru:Гуголплекс cs:Googolplex Category:Numbers Category:Class 3 Category:Googol series Category:Powers of 10 Category:Middle class 3 Category:Upper class 3